callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
BRM
The BRM is a fully-automatic light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Data Vault Specifications *Ammo: Brimstone 5.56 Caseless *Length: 947mm *Weight: 5.4kg *Barrel: 320mm *Production Years: 2045 - Present *Country of Origin: Belgium Multiplayer The BRM is unlocked at level 1. The BRM is a high damage per bullet LMG. At most ranges, the BRM will take three shots to kill. However, at almost impossible distances, the BRM will take four shots to kill. The BRM will almost always take one shot to kill in Hardcore game modes even with a Suppressor equipped. The BRM can easily shoot through walls, and due to its high damage per bullet and fire rate, makes the BRM a premier weapon to shoot through walls with. The BRM's bullet damage is only surpassed by the Gorgon. The BRM's rate of fire is unimpressive. The BRM fires at around 520 RPM, or roughly the same speed as the Man-O-War. This is the second slowest rate of fire on an LMG, only surpassing the Gorgon in terms of fire rate. Combined with a three shot kill up close, the BRM is the least forgiving LMG in close quarters combat. All other LMG's can either rely on two shot kills like the Gorgon or good hip-fire accuracy and fire rate like the Dingo and 48 Dredge in order to have a chance in close quarters combat, but the BRM has middle-of-the-road damage, a slow rate of fire, and mediocre hip-fire accuracy. The BRM's accuracy is quite good. The iron sights are decent, and the recoil is quite low, as it pulls slightly. However, due to the low rate of fire, the recoil is dampened even further, making the BRM one of the most accurate weapons in the game. The BRM's handling characteristics are poor in general, and play second chair to the 48 Dredge and Dingo. The BRM aims slowly, permits users to only 90% of the maximum movement speed, and the hip-fire spread is large, only smaller than that of the Gorgon's. The BRM also takes a long time to reload, taking about five and a half seconds to reload a belt. The BRM's belt capacity is good, holding 75 rounds. This capacity is larger than all LMG's bar the Dingo, which holds 80 rounds. Combined with the BRM's high damage, reloading won't be common. The BRM has the standard selection of LMG attachments. The optical attachments aren't immediately necessary, but are very useful for engaging enemies at a distance. The Foregrip isn't immediately necessary either, as the BRM's recoil overall is fairly low. However, the Foregrip will make the BRM even easier to control. The Suppressor is a bad choice in core game modes, as the BRM will almost always take four shots to kill instead of three, robbing the BRM of its power. In Hardcore game modes, however, the damage reduction makes minimal difference. Quickdraw and Stock are good attachments to improve the BRM's handling characteristics, which are quite poor. The Laser Sight improves the BRM's hip-fire accuracy considerably; however, close range engagements are far from the BRM's strong suit, making the Laser Sight a questionable attachment. FMJ is a good fit on the BRM, as it allows the BRM to fire through many types of cover with minimal penalty. This is extremely useful if the player knows an enemy is hiding behind a certain piece of cover, as they can easily shoot through it and kill them. Rapid Fire is a poor attachment, as its effect is negligible. Fast Mag and Extended Mag help to make reloads less painful, either by shortening its reload time, or delaying the reload altogether, respectively. Both can also be combined to make reloading much less painful. However, the effects aren't immediately needed, as the BRM has a respectable magazine capacity already and, due to the BRM's high damage and low fire rate, naturally makes reloads infrequent. Attachments *Recon Sight *Reflex Sight *Thermal Sight *Suppressor *Fore Grip *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *FMJ *Rapid Fire *Laser Sight *Extended Mag *Fast Mag Zombies The BRM also appears in Black Ops III Zombies in the maps The Giant and Shadows of Evil. It can be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. The BRM features a good ammo count, with 450 bullets in total, (75 bullets in the clip and 375 in reserve), and good damage, but has a slow rate of fire, as well as slow mobility. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the BRM now has an ammo count of 800 bullets in total, (100+700 bullets), increased damage, and will now be renamed to Blight Oblivion. Gallery BRM BO3.png|The BRM in first person view BRM iron sights BO3.png|Iron sights BRM reloading BO3.png|Reloading Video Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Light Machine Guns